Camino encontrado
by Lau Monroy
Summary: Bill Kaulitz conoce a una chica de la cual se enamora perdidamente pero las cosas no salen como planea encontrando un nuevo camino en el lugar menos inesperado.


**Capítulo 1: El encuentro**

Era un día como otro cualquiera para los chicos de Tokio Hotel. Tendrían una sesión de fotos, entrevista y el concierto.

Bueno es hora de las fotitos, dijo Tom.

Sí me encanta este momento contestó Bill con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Buenos días chicos soy Gabrielle y voy a haceros las fotos.

Oh, yo creía que iba a ser una chica buenorra de esas que llevan gafas falsas, rubias y un escote hasta…

Tom basta, deberías dejar de ver porno porque te está afectando bastante, contestó Gustav dejando al de rastas con la palabra en la boca.

Pe… pero…

Ejem, ¿pensáis quedaros ahí todo el rato?

No ya vamos, contestó Gustav haciendo oídos sordos a lo que decía Tom.

La sesión de fotos finalizó y los cuatro chicos se fueron al hotel para jugar un rato, vestirse y dar el concierto.

Bien juguemos al pin pon.

Vale pero hoy me toca elegir a mí, dijo Bill.

Mmm… está bien pero aunque elijas seguirás perdiendo.

Que fe tienes hermanito. Elijo a Gustav.

Georg conmigo, les daremos una paliza.

Comenzaron el juego y los cuatro chicos estaban tan concentrados como si de una guerra se tratase. Pasaron dos horas y Bill junto a Gustav acabaron ganando la partida.

Sí ahora qué dices Tomy jajaajaja.

A eso le llamo yo suerte, además os hemos regalado un punto, ese que tiró Gustav ni si quiera rozó la mesa.

¿Cómo qué no? ¿Entonces porqué salió rebotada la pelota cómo si algo se hubiera topado en su camino? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Tom acéptalo hemos perdido, contestó Georg.

Chicos tenéis que iros a cambiaros dentro de tres horas es el concierto.

Bien, me ducharé yo primero dijo Bill.

Sí mejor que lo haga él primero porque tarda un mundo en estar listo.

Cállate Tom.

A ver si va a ser mentira.

Las tres horas pasaron. Primero salieron al escenario Tom, Georg y Gustav, dando paso a los primeros compases de la canción Komm y después salió Bill y un mar de gritos y aplausos invadió el recinto.

El concierto fue transcurriendo y le tocó el turno a la canción Für immer jetzt que cerraba otro concierto con éxito.

Habéis estado geniales chicos.

Gracias David.

Bien hoy me apetece ir a una discoteca ¿y a vosotros?

Sí me parece bien, contestó Georg.

Vale hay que celebrar el éxito de esta noche ¿y tú Bill?

Yo me quedaré estoy un poco cansado.

Vamos hermanito no te me aviejes tan pronto.

Ya otro día, divertíos.

Está bien, como quieras.

Gustav, Georg y Tom se metieron en el taxi rumbo a Dark Heart, mientras tanto Bill aprovechó para dar una vuelta no muy lejos del hotel por las calles de Magdeburgo.

Iba caminando hasta que vio a una chica sentada en el suelo encima de un cartón mojado. Tenía puesto una chaqueta carcomida y sucia, unos pantalones con bastantes agujeros, el pelo era largo de color castaño tapado con un gorro de invierno. Su cara reflejaba la tristeza y el dolor, sus ojos grandes pero sin ningún brillo de color azulados y en sus manos sostenía un pequeño vaso con no más de 1 euro en su interior. Bill se estremeció al ver a la muchacha y sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a ella.

¿Estás seguro señor? Dijo su guardaespaldas.

Claro que sí James, gracias.

Bill se acercó despacio y se puso frente a ella.

Ho… hola, dijo Bill.

Hola contestó la chica sin levantar la mirada del vaso.

Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Anabel.

Yo me llamo Bill.

Bill, susurró la chica que seguía sin mirarlo.

¿Me conoces?

Sí, la gente a veces tira revistas a la basura y yo las recojo para pasar el rato.

Hubo un corto silencio.

Mmm… ¿podría sentarme a tu lado?

Ella solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza de aprobación.

Bill poco a poco se agachó y se sentó al lado de ella.

Dime ¿porqué haces esto por mí? Solo soy una vagabunda y tú eres una superestrella del rock, preguntó Anabel esta vez mirando a Bill quien se estremeció al ver esos claros ojos pero llenos de dolor.

Bueno… creo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a una oportunidad.

¿A qué te refieres? Miró a Bill.

Si quieres mañana podría pasarme por aquí e invitarte a un helado, ¿qué te parece?

Pero si la gente te ve con una vagabunda tu reputación podría verse afectada.

Sabes ahora mismo eso es lo que menos me importa, pueden pensar lo que quieran, ellos solo creen que los que somos famosos tenemos que salir con gente de nuestro propio estilo por decirlo de alguna manera y yo no tengo esa visión cada uno puede estar con quien quiera mientras sean felices.

Eres una persona muy sincera… has hecho que hoy haya sido diferente a los demás días.

Entonces… ¿aceptarías mi propuesta de que te invite a un helado? Dijo Bill con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Claro, contestó Anabel un poco sonrojada.

Bien, mañana nos vemos, entonces Anabel le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias por todo.

Bill se estremeció y su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa.

No las des, nos vemos mañana.

Una terrible impotencia le invadió el cuerpo porque Anabel se quedaría otra noche ahí en ese cartón mojado y roto a merced de cualquier mamarracho que se presentara.

 **Capítulo 2: Necesidad**

Cuando llegó al hotel miró al reloj y se quedó sorprendido porque era la una de la madrugada había estado hablando con esa muchacha más de una hora.

Iré a ducharme, se dijo a sí mismo.

Después de esto miró por la ventana.

Puede que después de tantos años buscando a mi otra mitad por fin la haya encontrado, me duele muchísimo que esté tirada en un cartón y yo aquí rodeado de lujos… iré y la invitaré a venir al hotel.

Entonces se vistió y salió corriendo rumbo a aquella calle donde la había visto.

¿A dónde vas señor?

No te preocupes ahora vengo.

No tardó mucho en llegar, Anabel estaba a solo a una calle del hotel.

Llegó y la vio tumbada y tapada con su vieja chaqueta.

Anabel, hey despierta.

¿Quién… quién eres?

Soy yo, Bill.

Bill, ¿qué haces aquí?

He venido para llevarte al hotel no quiero que estés otra noche más aquí.

Pero no me van a dejar entrar.

Claro que sí, vamos.

Bill incorporó despacio a Anabel que la llegaba justo por el pecho ya que él era muy alto.

Llegaron al hotel y Bill la llevó a su habitación.

Dios mío esto es enorme.

¿Nunca habías visto una habitación?

Sinceramente no, mis padres y yo nos quedamos en la calle cuando yo apenas tenía 3 años. Ellos murieron tratando de salvar lo poco que nos quedaba a manos de tres jóvenes que les apuñalaron sin piedad ahí tenía como 12 años y a partir de ese momento he sobrevivido con lo poco que me ha dado la gente, al decir esto rompió a llorar.

Es terrible dijo Bill abrazándola sintiendo como las lágrimas de Anabel mojaban su pecho pero no le importaba.

Ahora siempre tendrás a un amigo a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo contestó Anabel.

Ahora si quieres puedes darte una ducha mira.

La guió hasta el baño. Era grande con un váter de porcelana de color beige a juego con la ducha el bidel y el lavamanos. Luego había un espejo bien grande con un pequeño botiquín blanco en el lado derecho.

Mira le das aquí para abrir el grifo y lo mismo para cerrarlo y para regular la temperatura le das al lado derecho y saldrá frío y al lado izquierdo para que salga caliente, eso sí tienes que buscar el punto intermedio porque si no o te achicharras o te congelas y cuando salgas te pones esta toalla alrededor para secarte.

Bill se quedó mirando a Anabel y se rió al ver la reacción de la chica al tocar el agua.

Unos minutos después de esto sonó la puerta ya que habían llegado Gustav, Georg y Tom.

Chicos creo que me iré a dormir dijo Georg.

Yo igual contestó Gustav.

Vale buenas noches chicos, dijo Tom.

Se dirigió a su habitación, se desvistió, se quedó en bóxer y se metió en la cama.

Mientras tanto Bill preparaba el sillón porque esa noche dormiría en él y Anabel en su cama.

Bill ¿y ahora qué me pongo?

Bill se quedó atónito mirando a Anabel que solo llevaba puesta la toalla.

Bi… bien… pues… mmm… ten ponte esto.

Le tendió una camisa suya que no usaba y que era de estar por casa y unos pantalones de pijama, aunque él durmiera en bóxer se llevaba un par por si acaso tenía frío.

Gracias Bill.

Contestó la chica metiéndose otra vez en el baño para cambiarse.

Salió del baño y Bill observó a Anabel.

Me queda un poco grande.

Bueno así estás más graciosa contestó sin poder contener la risa.

Te he preparado la cama dormirás en ella.

Pero Bill es tu cama.

No importa, yo dormiré en el sillón, mañana iremos a tomar un helado y a comprarte ropa.

No quiero ser una carga.

No digas tonterías no lo eres, tú eres…eres… mi mejor amiga, ahora a dormir.

Vale…

Anabel se metió en la cama y no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando ya se había quedado dormida. Bill aprovechó y se acercó a ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y la observó, realmente era muy hermosa, rozó con su dedo índice el pelo de Anabel y la dijo buenas noches, después se fue al sillón y miró el reloj, eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada sería mejor que se durmiera para no parecer al día siguiente un zombi.

 **Capítulo 3: Presentación**

En la mañana Anabel se despertó con el desayuno encima de la cama.

Ya despertaste te he traído algo para desayunar, come lo que quieras.

No debías haberte molestado.

Oye eres mi invitada tengo que tratarte como a una reina.

La chica terminó de comer.

Uff… te dejaré algo de ropa no vas a ir en pijama… a ver que tenemos por aquí…la verdad es que nada todo te quedaría enorme… bueno se te remanga un poco y ya está.

La dio unos legings y una camisa con una calavera.

Qué tal estoy.

Muy graciosa.

No te rías tonto, puso cara de perrito.

No te enfades, vamos hay que ir con los demás.

Bajaron y Georg, Gustav y Tom seguían desayunando.

Buenos días chicos.

Buenos días Bill.

Tengo que presentaros a alguien.

Tom atragantándose con la magdalena, ¿en serio? ¿Por eso ayer no viniste a la discoteca?

No, Anabel ven.

Hola, dijo bajando la mirada.

Hola contestaron los chicos extrañados ya que llevaba puesta la ropa de Bill.

Bill ¿lleva tu ropa?

Sí Gustav.

Claro ayer tuvisteis que hacerlo como perros salvajes y acabaste rompiéndola la ropa… pero estoy orgulloso de ti hermanito…

Pero ¿qué dices? Anabel y yo no hicimos nada, se sonrojó.

¿Entonces por qué lleva tu ropa?

Porque… miró a Anabel para buscar su aprobación en contar su historia.

Puedes decírselo.

Bien, se sentó con Anabel en una silla de la cocina.

Ayer cuando os fuisteis decidí dar una vuelta no muy lejos del hotel por las calles de Magdeburgo cuando vi a Anabel tirada en un cartón mojado, con la ropa sucia y rota y un pequeño vaso que contenía un euro. Me acerqué a ella y comenzamos a hablar y me contó que vivía en la calle desde los tres años. Sus padres fueron asesinados cuando ella tenía doce por unos tres chicos cuando defendían lo poco que tenían, desde entonces vive en la calle.

Los tres chicos se quedaron alucinados por la historia que Bill acababa de contar.

Lo sentimos mucho Anabel, no queríamos ofenderte, dijo Georg.

No os preocupéis, es normal que os haya extrañado.

Ahora vamos a ir a comprarle ropa y a tomar un helado.

Entonces ahora tienes que tener…

21 años.

Bill despojó una sonrisa porque él tenía 22 camino de 23 dentro de un par de meses.

Bien se nos hace tarde, nos vamos chicos.

Vale, encantado de conocerte Anabel y de verdad que lo sentimos.

Gracias ya os he dicho que no pasa nada.

Salieron rumbo al coche que les esperaba.

Chicos hemos aprendido la lección antes de sacar conclusiones debemos esperar a informarnos.

Por fin has dicho algo coherente Tom.

¿Qué insinúas?

Nada, nada.

Bueno hoy es nuestro día libre, hoy iré a hacer escalada, dijo Georg con entusiasmo.

Que aburrido, yo… mmmm… iré a… echar una carrera con Andreas a los cars, contestó Tom.

Pues yo iré a mirarle unos nuevos platillos y un nuevo pedal a mi batería, añadió Gustav.

Vale pues en marcha.

 **Capítulo 4: Confesiones**

Mientras tanto en la tienda de ropa Young Lady's Bill iba asesorando a Anabel ya que él también estaba metido en el mundo de la moda.

Mira pruébate este conjunto te quedará genial.

Vale, ¿y qué tal?

Estás realmente hermosa, contestó Bill que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

Vas a hacer que me sonroje.

Es la verdad, bueno creo que ya tienes ropa suficiente.

No sé cómo agradecerte todo esto.

Mmmm… yo sé una manera, viniendo conmigo a tomar un helado, ¿qué me dices?

Eso está hecho.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la heladería.

Dime, ¿de qué sabor te gustan?

La verdad es que no he probado los helados.

Oh, pues los compraré todos, contestó dando unos pequeños saltitos en dirección a la puerta de la heladería.

¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? Hay más de treinta helados ahí dentro.

Entonces esos "más de treinta helados" serán nuestros, dicho esto se metió en la tienda ante la mirada atónita de Anabel.

Al cabo de diez minutos salió Bill de la tienda con una pequeña nevera dónde llevaba los helados.

Ala, ¿decías que no podía comprarlos todos? ¿Eh?

Anabel comenzó a reír.

Bien prueba este de chocolate con pepitas de vainilla.

Está muy bueno, ¿quieres un poco?

No gracias el chocolate no me va mucho.

La tarde fue pasando, Bill cerró la nevera portable para que no se derritieran los helados que quedaban dentro, esos los había guardado para los chicos.

¿Dispuesta a volver al hotel? Preguntó Bill a Anabel ofreciéndola su brazo izquierdo.

Claro, contestó ella.

¡Anabel!

¡Oh no!

¿Quién es ese?

Te he estado buscando por todos lados, creías que escaparías de mí ¿eh? Dijo el hombre agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Anabel.

¡Suéltala! Le dio un empujón Bill, haciendo que se tropezara y callera al suelo.

¿Y tú quién eres?

Bill Kaulitz.

¿El famucho ese de pacotilla que tiene a un montón de crías locas alrededor y casi todas menores de edad? Y ¿que a saber qué harás con ellas en esas fan fiestas cuando estás borracho como una cuba?

Bill se abalanzó sobre él, y le dio un puñetazo.

No digas eso ni en broma y menos insinúes que soy un pederasta, volvió a cogerle de la camisa pero el hombre le leyó las intenciones y lo empujó haciendo que Bill quedara abajo y él arriba.

Ahora verás lo que es bueno.

¡Por favor parad! Gritaba desesperadamente Anabel, cuando llegaron los guardaespaldas de Bill, cogiendo a ese hombre y llevándoselo.

Bill, Bill, ¿estás bien? Dijo Anabel, ayudándole a levantarse.

Sí, no te preocupes, lo único que quiero saber es quién era ese tipo.

Bueno…

Anabel, dímelo, no quiero que te vuelva a poner un dedo encima, contestó Bill con cierto enfado.

Está bien, se dirigieron a un banco ante la atenta mirada de Bill.

Ese tipo es Greg era mi exjefe. Cuando tenía 14 años, dos años después de perder a mis padres Greg digamos que me "adoptó" si se puede llamar así, el caso es que me puso a trabajar en un circo cuando tenía 15 años de trapecista, desde ese momento las ventas de entradas para los espectáculos comenzaron a subir porque muchos de los que iban a ese circo no eran niños pequeños, madres o padres, la gran mayoría eran pervertidos que sólo venían a ver a una muchacha exhibirse con solo una mini falda que me tapaba un poco los muslos y un sujetador. Los años fueron pasando y cuando cumplí los 18 una noche que Greg había bebido demasiado intentó sobrepasarse conmigo, entonces me escapé y he ido huyendo de él hasta hoy.

Será cerdo, contestó Bill con cierta rabia en su voz. Te diré una cosa ese no se volverá a acercar ni un centímetro a ti, ¿me entiendes?

Bill… es muy peligroso…

Me da igual lo peligroso que sea, ahora estás conmigo, con los chicos, mírame nunca te podrá hacer daño.

Bill, no tengo nada para agradecerte todo esto…

No me tienes que dar nada, cogió las manos de Anabel, debo confesarte algo, sabrás por las revistas que he estado buscando a mi otra mitad durante años.

Sí.

Pues ahora después de tano buscar y de esperar por fin la tengo enfrente mía.

Pero…

Sí Anabel, tú eres mi otra mitad, el destino hizo que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, siento cosas que nunca pensé que sentiría porque casi pierdo la esperanza por completo de encontrar a mi alma gemela y de repente apareciste tú y todos mis días grises se tornaron claros y ahora sé lo que quiero… te quiero a ti y quiero estar contigo más allá del tiempo, de las horas, del universo, más allá de la muerte.

De los ojos de Anabel se desprendieron unas pequeñas lágrimas y sin pensárselo dos veces besó a Bill que supo perfectamente que ella también sentía lo mismo y que ahora tenía una responsabilidad cuidar de ella y protegerla en cualquier momento.

Después los dos pusieron rumbo al hotel.

 **Capítulo 5: "Alma gemela"**

Hola chicos, dijo Bill.

Hermano, ¿creíamos que te habías perdido? Y, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Es una larga historia.

Pues ya puedes empezar a largar por esa boca, contestó Gustav algo alterado.

Está bien, dijo Bill sentándose en el sillón con Anabel.

Hoy como sabéis hemos ido a comprar ropa y a por unos helados. Cuando terminamos de comernos algunos de ellos nos levantamos para volver al hotel. De repente vino un tipo que cogió del brazo a Anabel, entonces me metí por medio y nos peleamos, poco después vinieron los guardaespaldas y se lo llevaron. Le pregunté a Anabel quién era ese tipo y me contó la siguiente historia:

Dos años después de que Anabel perdiera a sus padres es decir con 14 años, este tipo que se llama Greg la "adoptó" digámoslo de alguna forma. La llevó a un circo y cuando cumplió 15 la hizo trabajar de trapecista y sólo llevaba una minifalda que la tapaba un poco los muslos y un sujetador, los espectadores que iban no eran precisamente padres, madres o niños eran pervertidos que sólo iban para ver a una muchacha exhibirse. A los 18 Greg vino borracho e intentó sobrepasarse con ella. Anabel huyó hasta hoy.

Qué tío más asqueroso, dijo Georg con cierta rabia en su voz.

Tienes razón, ahora estás a salvo con nosotros nadie te pondrá la mano encima, nunca, ¿entendido?

Gracias Tom, pero es muy peligroso.

Te dije que da igual lo peligroso que sea, siempre estaremos ahí, contestó Bill dándola un corto beso en los labios.

Bueno y creo que no nos has contado toda la historia, recriminó Gustav con cierta picardía al ver ese beso de Bill a Anabel.

Cierto, Anabel y yo somos pareja.

Enhorabuena Bill.

Sí, enhorabuena hermanito, ahora con más razón te protegeremos Anabel.

Después cada uno se fue a su habitación del hotel para descansar porque había sido un día bastante largo.

Amor, dormiré en el sillón.

No quiero que duermas en el sillón quiero que lo hagas a mi lado, ahora somos pareja.

Los ojos de Bill se tornaron de un brillo intenso como si se tratase de dos faros y una sonrisa se le reflejó en la cara.

Se tumbaron en la cama y Bill abrazó a Anabel.

Te quiero mi pequeña princesita, le dijo en un leve susurro.

Yo también, contestó Anabel.

Anabel se acomodó más en los brazos de Bill hasta poder sentir por completo su calor y el latir de su corazón.

 **Capítulo 6: Emboscada**

A la mañana siguiente Bill se levantó temprano para hacerle el desayuno a Anabel a pesar de que no tenía mucha idea de cocinar.

Bien primero iré haciendo las tostadas y seguiré por preparar el zumo y la leche.

Hermanito, ¿qué haces?

Buenos días Tom, estoy preparándole el desayuno a Anabel, contestó con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Ya veo pero siento decirte esto, no sabes hacer ni un huevo frito, ¿no querrás que pase todo el día en el baño, verdad?

Cállate Tom, además no voy a usar la sartén, así que no hay peligro.

Bien pues ya que estás, ¿podrías hacerme a mí también el desayuno?

Mejor me ahorro la respuesta, contestó Bill medio riéndose.

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y vio como dormía plácidamente Anabel. Se quedó parado en el umbral observando su hermosura y después de unos minutos se acercó a la cama.

Buenos días, dijo Bill con un susurro y un beso corto en la mejilla de ella.

Buenos días Billy, me encanta esta manera de despertarme.

Jajajajaja pues lo haré cuántas veces quieras. Ten te he hecho el desayuno, sinceramente no he cocinado en mi vida así que no sé cómo habrá salido.

Hay no hacía falta que te molestaras, la verdad es que tiene muy buena pinta.

Por mi chiquitita haré lo que sea jijij, contestó Bill con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de terminar el desayuno, Bill tenía que ir en busca de un nuevo micrófono ya que el que tenían para la gira se había estropeado y necesitaba uno urgentemente.

Bien Anabel, voy a por un micrófono ya que el otro que tenía se estropeó.

Está bien pero ten cuidado.

Acercándose a ella, sí lo tendré.

Se dieron un beso y salió de la habitación rumbo a la tienda.

Unos minutos más tarde Bill caminaba por la calle con un gorro y una bufanda para que no le reconocieran y sin darse cuenta un hombre le empujó contra una pared.

¡Ey!, ¿qué haces?

¿No me recuerdas?

Greg, déjame en paz.

Muy listo, tienes a alguien que me pertenece.

Anabel es mi novia y nunca dejaré que la hagas daño.

Oh, ahora te enamoras de vagabundas delincuentes, muy desesperado tienes que estar.

Bill le pegó un puñetazo haciendo que cayera al suelo y después se abalanzó sobre él para rematarle pero sintió cómo le atravesaban un costado.

Aggh…

Jajajajaja ahora será más fácil recuperarla. Adiós Bill Kaulitz.

El hombre salió corriendo mientras Bill en el suelo mal herido intentaba alcanzar su móvil pero sucumbió a la inconsciencia.

 **Capítulo 7: El engaño**

Bill, Bill, ¿me puedes oír?

¿T… Tom?

Sí, estamos aquí Georg y Gustav.

¿Y Anabel? Pronunciaba con dificultad.

Emmm… no está ha tenido que irse.

Intentando incorporarse con dificultad.

No, no te muevas. Decía Gustav.

Pero tengo que ir a verla.

Ahora no, necesitas dormir y descansar. Cuando te apuñaló tuviste suerte de que llevabas puesto el chaleco antibalas.

Pe… pero…

Shhh hermanito, ahora descansa.

Después de 3 días en el hospital, Bill podía irse a casa, eso sí el resto de la gira había sido cancelada ya que estaba convaleciente y el dinero se devolvería a los fans.

Vamos hermanito, a casa.

Incorporándose despacio de la silla de ruedas. Tom, ¿y Anabel? No me has dicho nada de ella desde hace tres días, si ha pasado algo quiero saberlo.

Suspirando. Está bien Bill pero no quiero que te pongas triste.

Mirándolo. Dime qué está pasando Tom.

Bien, Anabel resulta que era una delincuente, se dedicaba a estar en la calle para dar pena a la gente y sacarles el dinero. Se llevó parte de tu dinero y ropa, al mismo tiempo que también arrasó con los collares y anillos que tenías, lo siento Bill.

No… no puede ser… ella es mi otra mitad.

Me temo que no Bill, dijo Gustav mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en el coche.

Yo… yo creía que era… mi todo.

Vamos, encontrarás a alguien que merezca la pena, de eso estoy seguro. Decía Georg que nunca había visto así de afectado a su amigo.

Bill empezaba a notar como sus mejillas se mojaban y se dio cuenta que tal vez no estaba destinado para ser amado.

Y ¿ahora dónde está?

En la cárcel junto con su "manager Greg" los guardaespaldas fueron quien te encontraron y quienes les encontraron también a ellos.

Bill no dijo nada, simplemente se recostó en el asiento mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a vagar libremente de sus ojos para acabar en su cuello.

 **Capítulo 8: Un nuevo camino**

Pasaron cuatro meses desde aquello y los chicos ya empezaban a planear la nueva gira que tuvieron que suspender por lo que ocurrió.

¡Bill! Vamos a una discoteca, ¿te vienes?

Sí, espera un momento. Dijo mientras contemplaba la pequeña cicatriz que se le había quedado por el puñal ya que la mayoría del impacto lo amortiguó el chaleco antibalas.

Ya estoy.

Estás muy bien ligoncete, dijo Gustav guiñándole un ojo.

Anda vámonos, se reía.

Al llegar al club había mucha gente bailando, gigolós, gogós de todo. Entonces cada uno se pidió su bebida para salir a la pista de baile.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, a Bill se le acercó un chico alto, moreno con ojos azules y un cuerpo tonificado.

Hola.

Hola.

¿Eres Bill Kaulitz?

Sí y tú eres…

Mat

Oh, encantado Mat.

Me gusta la música que tocáis.

Muchas gracias, eres un alien boy.

Riéndose, sí se llama así, entonces sí lo soy.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

Y ¿qué tal de amores? Preguntó el moreno.

Ah… mmm… bueno no muy bien. La última persona con la que estuve resulta que era una delincuente y me robó bastantes cosas y para colmo su "manager" casi me mata de una puñalada. Le dijo mientras le enseñaba la cicatriz.

Vaya, lo siento mucho. Pues no sabe lo que se pierde, dijo Mat sonriéndole.

¿Y tú qué tal?

Yo no tengo a nadie, busco a esa alma gemela de la que hablan.

¿A sí? Pues yo también la buscaba pero ahora mismo pienso que no existe.

Mmmmm… tal vez no has buscado todavía en el lugar correcto.

Al decir esto Bill se quedó pensativo.

En fin, me tengo que ir. Toma este es mi número de móvil y la dirección de mi apartamento, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme o en venir.

Miró el número y la dirección, está bien.

Encantado Bill le dio dos besos.

Lo mismo digo.

Al llegar al hotel Tom, Georg y Gustav se fueron derechitos a la cama mientras que Bill se quedó mirando el papel que le había dado Mat.

¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si llevo buscando a esa otra mitad en el sitio incorrecto?  
Cogió su chaqueta y salió rumbo al apartamento de Mat.

Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta y antes que Mat pudiera pronunciar una palabra Bill se abalanzó sobre él besándolo.

Entre besos, Bill, Bill ¿qué haces?

Encontrar mi alma gemela.

¿Estás seguro?

Separándose. Nunca había estado tan seguro en mi vida. Tenías razón llevo buscando mi otra mitad en el lugar equivocado y he estado equivocado todo este tiempo pero ahora sé lo que quiero, ahora veo quién soy.

Al decir esto Mat sonrió y besó de nuevo a Bill.

Pasaron los años y Mat y Bill consolidaron su relación. Al principio a los chicos les pilló por sorpresa pero luego se acostumbraron, se dieron cuenta que su amigo por fin encontró a esa otra mitad que tanto ansiaba, que tanto buscaba, que tanto necesitaba y sí es cierto mientras que fuera feliz lo demás daba todo igual porque el amor no entiende ni de edad, ni de sexos, ni de religiones. Simplemente todo el mundo tiene derecho a que le amen y a amar.


End file.
